


You've got to be shitting me

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Dan wakes up the next morning after a party to see his soul mark has appeared.





	

Dan groans. He opens his eyes only to snap them shut again when his head throbs painfully. Fuck, he drank way too much last night. He opens his eyes gradually until they adjust enough to not make him want to die.

 

The first thing he becomes aware of is the fact he's laying on his back on the floor, luckily drunk him apparently had the sense not to try and wander home.

 

The second thing, is that he's not alone. There's some guy passed out out on the couch. Probably some friend of the host, as Dan doesn't recognize him.

 

Dan winces at the soreness he feels when he sits up. After a bit of trial and error, and one thankfully locked door, presumably a bedroom, he really doesn't need to walk in on anyone naked, he finds the bathroom. Dan looks in the mirror and groans. His hair is all fucked up from sleeping on the floor, it's even more poofy and sticking out every which way then usual, which is saying something. He reaches up a hand to try and smooth it down, and freezes when he sees the reflection in the mirror. What the fuck is that? There is neat black cursive writing going up the inside of his forearm.

 

_I bet I could kick the shit out of you at wii tennis._

 

What the fuck kind of soul mark is that?! _That's_  the first thing his soulmate said to him? Dan tries to think back to who might of said that to him last night, but draws a blank.

 

He stumbles out of the bathroom, and sees the guy on the couch is now sitting up, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

 

"Dude, did we play wii tennis last night?" He holds his arm out.

 

_Fucking bring it, I'm the master at wii tennis._

 

You've got to be shitting me. 


End file.
